A Screwed Up Fairytale
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire, who, after 100 years, has been awoken by Naruto. Due to his traitor of a brother, Itachi, Sasuke was put under the ancient spell of the Sharingan. So what do you do if you're a 117 year old vampire? Have fun of course! Narucentricyaoi
1. Prologue: The Blueeyed Pianist

**_A Screwed Up Fairytale_**

_In collaboration with **Tsunaide**_

Hey it's Rice-Ball247! Again. ) Only this time, I'm not alone! I wrote one-shots by myself, but the story which I have confidence in, is this collab with one of my best friends, Tsunaide! Since she's been so kind as to let me post this under my penname, and since...I kinda feel really, REALLY guilty, could you guys please spare her some reviews, visit her (Tsunaide) and read and review her fics, Ostinato and Single Issues? Really kawaii, the latter! P

Please note, this prologue is short, as will be the first opening chapters to this fic, so more reviews, means a faster update and therefore, more of the story. Sorry it had to be short, but...Yeah. Please enjoy, I'll stop now!

**_Summary_**: Sasuke is a vampire, who, after 100 years, has been awoken to the sound of his favourite song, Für Elise – the player is Naruto. Apparently, in the final fight against his treacherous brethren, Itachi, he was cast under an ancient spell of the Uchiha clan's 'Mangekyo Sharingan' eye. So what do you do if you are a 117 year old vampire? Have fun, of course! And then get revenge!

Naruto sneezed as he swept his hand over the ancient pianoforte, tutting softly to himself in disdain as to how come such a beautiful instrument had not been taken proper care of. The wood had chipped off in some places but the legs were still very stable and the surface very glossy and polished, albeit a bit of dust. He brushed his limber hands on his pant legs to be rid of the layer of gray dust that coated it and hesitantly sat down at the leather stool that partnered the grand piano.

His eyes lingered on the yellowed keys before a slender finger reached out and played a single E note, for fear of the strings accidentally snapping from its old age. He breathed out a sigh of relief when it worked perfectly fine. He also jumped from the sound that echoed around the grand hall.

Currently, the sixteen year old was situated in an old, abandoned mansion, the typical setting for a haunting. It had once belonged to the Uchiha clan, an ancient family of massive power with a deadly blood trait. It still did. The family itself was a key to the wealth and prosperity of Konohagakure. They were of high status and extremely aristocratic. In the most extreme cases, they were very snobbish and not very kind, especially to those that were not of an equal or higher (if that was possible) ranking. Children grew into adults by the time they were ten and very rarely was there any warmth between family members.

However, due to tragic circumstances, nearly a century back, something horrible occurred within the compound's thick walls. The blonde had heard stories and legends about what had happened in this very _room _long ago.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he relaxed slightly in his seat. Long ago, there were two brothers – sons of the clan's head. They were very loving and warm and had a strong, mutual fondness of each other – it was quite surprising, though when terror struck. When the eldest brother, Itachi, was but a teen, he had allegedly murdered his entire clan, save for one sole survivor – his younger brother. Sasuke was at a tender age of seven when his beloved older brother mercilessly massacred his loved ones. He could not even begin to apprehend what the hell had been going on through his kin's warped and twisted mind at the time.

In all the stories, the sardonic ending to the murder scene was this:

'If you want to kill me, take your revenge on me, and then become stronger. Kill the weak and run from the strong until you yourself have mastered your ultimate strength. Only then will you be able to avenge the family…'

Naruto still felt his blood running cold from what Itachi had said to his brother. It was frightening to think that if they had lived at the same time, that someone younger than him was capable of such a horrendous crime. He could also feel his blood boil. How DARE he do that to such an innocent child? To wipe out the one thing that could nurture a beautiful person? Apparently, Itachi had not had enough nurturing, for inside, he was still disgusting and bitter.

There was still one more part to the legend after this. Ten years later, Sasuke had grown to become a powerful head to his 'non-existent' clan. He had gained powers beyond imaginable and had even, although it was a mystery as to how, attained the powers of a vampire. There were many good points as to how he had become one but the one that Naruto chose to believe was that of the conversion from the legendary vampire, Orochimaru.

When Sasuke had hunted down his brother, there was a terrible clash of powers between the two and despite all that the younger brother had done to become stronger, he had still failed in the end.

Uchiha Sasuke was, therefore, sealed under the curse of Uchiha Itachi that would leave him sleeping until he would one day be awakened…

The blonde at the piano snorted with amusement. He would certainly be damned if he believed such an awesome tale though – for one, vampires did not exist.

If I don't see such a power, I don't believe in such a power, was what he told himself with much passion.

His eyes lingered further on the 'white' keys and then trailed to the black before he closed his eyes and began to play, his right foot searching for the foot pedal. Finally, not even ten seconds later, a beautiful melody spilt from the instrument and filled the cold, empty room.

His body swayed in co-ordination with the music and his slender fingers flew and ghosted gracefully over the notes. Für Elise – a Beethoven masterpiece. The beginning of the composition sounded almost melancholy yet it had traversed to a much lighter and major sound a third of the way through. His fingers moved from legato to staccato and then back again for the finale.

Little did the blue-eyed pianist know that somewhere in front of him, obsidian eyes opened for the first time in a century and were captivated by the young man at his pianoforte.

Tsunaide: And that's all she wrote folks!

Rice-Ball247: Um... ; hey now...

Tsunaide: Please review, on behalf of RiceBall here!

Rice-Ball247: -whispers to reviewers- please, PLEASE visit her...the guilt's eating at my insides...and I might not be able to write because of it!

Tsunaide: -doesn't hear- STAY TUNED FOR MORE! Sasuke finally wakes up and...oh dear, what's he doing to poor Naru-chan? O.O le gasp!


	2. Awakening

_**A Screwed Up Fairytale**_

In collaboration with _**Tsunaide**_

**_Chapter 2: Awakening_**

It's Rice-Ball247 back again! XD aside from my first reviewer (you know who you are, -sighs and glomps-) I got three reviews! Not bad for a crappy opening in my opinion :D so as I promised, because I have 4 reviews in total, next chapter is up!

Please note: the ruler feature on this computer stuffs up my window, SO BECAUSE of that, you'll have to please bear with me and know where each part cuts off/starts etc. Thank you very much! I hope you understand!

He opened his eyes for the first time in a century and stared in an amazed trance at the young boy not much older than himself play expertly on his pianoforte. This very room was where his mother and father urged him to practice every day and entertain important guests such as the Hyuuga's or the Uzumaki's.

A name instantly came to his mind upon seeing the boy play; where the dawn light cast its warmth on the blonde strands of hair reflected an angelic halo in the air above his head. Long, dark eyelashes swept across both eyelids and nearly touched the supple, tanned skin of the male's rosy cheeks. Soft parted lips breathed out life into the dark room, save for the crack in the stained glass window which filtered the first rays of primary sunlight from the dawn sky.

But beneath those long eyelashes, when opened, were astoundingly blue eyes, brighter than any clear sky and bluer than any cerulean or sapphire.

The newly awoken male begrudgingly sat up in his resting place. Although it was a pleasant way to wake up, he was in the middle of a rather nice dream. And it WAS getting to the good part. He turned mutely to the now silent instrument, the player just as silent.

'It's been so long…I wonder if it even works anymore,' he thought to himself, swinging one leg off the rim of the wooden coffin and hoisting himself up and onto the ground. Upon hearing the boy in front of him let out a surprised gasp, he groaned.

'Yes…it works…(1)' he mused to himself upon sighting the blonde beauty jump up from the instrument and back away, stumbling over the odd cloth material that held all his belongings. The blonde boy awoke within him, a certain flame that had finally been reignited after dimming a century ago. He felt the stiffness in his muscles, joints and certain limbs protest as he took rigid steps towards the other male in the room.

His soft footfalls against the marble floors were all that was heard in the silent room, each step bringing him closer and closer to his destination in front of the blue-eyed angel. Perhaps it was his innocence that attracted such a dark creature to him?

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Naruto almost shouted. "No scratch that, why are you here? How did you get-"

"Silence. Your voice irritates me."

The raven haired man scowled down his aristocratic-shaped nose to the not-so-angelic boy. He had just been aroused from his peaceful slumber only to listen to this- he couldn't even think of a word to describe the awful heresy to his precious ears.

"You are so rude!" the boy snapped, standing up to glare at the other male. "Just who do you think you are, huh?"

"You have no right, by any means, to address me with such a manner, human. If you must know, I am now the sole descendant to this estate, Uchiha Sasuke."

The boy was left gaping and Sasuke could not help but feel the soaring proclamation of triumph over him. He felt the trademark smirk on his face spread over his lips; the feeling was almost foreign that he was surprised _any_ muscle would be capable of locomotive action.

"Uch…Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto stammered out, his hands and torso visibly shaking. The older male nodded his head at him and smirked again.

"That is correct. Uchiha Sasuke. This entire compound is lawfully under my name and because I do not recall giving you any permission to enter my home, you have committed breaking and entering."

"Now hold on! I didn't break anything!" Naruto snapped, the fear that once consumed him drained away at his feet. "Don't you dare accuse me of-"

"Get out."

"What? Wait a sec!"

"Whatever for? Did you not hear me? I said to leave."

The blue eyes that once looked so soft now became hardened steel, angry and uncompromising. His mouth fixed into a firm, pinched line and stormed over to the piano, snatched up his duffel bag and turned to leave.

Sasuke's eyes trailed on the boy's backside as he leaned over to gather his belongings. The material over his rump stretched temptingly and he could make out the curves of the younger boy's slight body. He groaned as the feeling in his pants tightened and he expertly made his way to the boy's side, effectively pinning him to the pianoforte as he rose.

"Tell me, boy, what is your name?" he murmured, his voice hoarse and deliciously low. The blonde stared back at him, trapped beneath the pressure being applied by the older male and the large instrument behind him.

"Wh-what's it to you?" Naruto grumbled, his voice lacking the extra spunk since he was practically suffocating in his unfortunate position.

"Tell me or die," Sasuke threatened menacingly, baring his now elongated fangs. Naruto heard himself swallow hard upon seeing the pearly white canines glint in the angle of light that shone through. His fingers stumbled clumsily over the keys of the piano, trying to make the supposedly dead male wince. It worked to some extent but only ended in the Uchiha to scrape painfully sharp nails upon Naruto's right arm and pin them to his side.

"U-Uzumaki Naru-Naruto," he gasped, feeling the tingling sensation of blood being drawn from his once flawless skin. He took a courageous glance at what his arm could possibly look like now. His prayer to God must have worked, since it was still there, hand, limbs, _fingers_…save for the four bleeding scars on the surface of his skin.

"Uzumaki, you say? Then please, excuse my behaviour," Sasuke stated with a small frown as he backed away. Naruto almost missed the intimacy. Despite Sasuke's touch being icy cold, he was never held like that in his entire sixteen years. He wanted to be held like that, feeling Sasuke's power and majestic hold.

Something cold and damp flickered coolly across the burning sensation on Naruto's skin. His cerulean eyes widened in shock upon seeing the once tall structure kneel beside him and sensually lap the blood away with his tongue.

"Forgive me for my unnecessary abrasion to your person, my dear friend," Sasuke spoke as he did so, his dark, onyx eyes lingering on the eyes of his captivated prey. Naruto shuddered and groaned as his knees buckled and he slid down into Sasuke's awaiting arms.

"Sas-Sasuke," he groaned, feeling the icy cold envelop around him. "I have to…"

"Have to what?" Sasuke urged him to finish the sentence, his freezing hand slowly trailing lower and lower to the hem of the boy's uniform. A slender finger slowly and enticingly slid beneath Naruto's button-up uniform and glide over the soft, baby smooth skin before dropping down to the hem of his pants. "What do you have to do?"

He, with his perverse mind that was poisoned by his vampire master, Orochimaru, was expecting something along the lines of relieving his lust but…

"I have to go to school," Naruto panted, feeling the cold hand stop on his inner thigh. It disappeared and the blonde opened his eyes. Sasuke was still there beside him but his arms had folded stubbornly over his chest.

"Fine then. Go."

Naruto paused for a moment as he began to pick up his discarded items. He hated the cold voice and manner that was directed towards him by the Uchiha.

'And I wasn't supposed to believe in this crap, remember?' he reminded himself wistfully as he gazed at Sasuke's turned back, stiff under his velvety, blood-red cloak.

"Believe in what crap?" Sasuke repeated, turning to him with piercing red eyes. Naruto gulped again as Sasuke's eyes dropped to his lips. "Believe me, if you were wondering as to why I had diverted my attention to you so suddenly, it is because I feel as if I had not engaged myself in any sexual activity in quite a while. You were merely convenient."

Naruto stiffened angrily and turned to glare at him with hatred burning in his eyes. A snarl painted across his lips and loathsome words left his mouth.

"How can you say such things?" Naruto screamed at him, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He could hear each individual beat overlapping the previous, ringing in his ears, pounding in his throat. "Why are you-"

"Silence, human."

Sasuke interrupted him again, eyes now back to their original coal black state. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"Now tell me, where exactly is this 'school' of yours?"

Naruto couldn't decipher whether it was him or not but a dangerous feeling of mishap suddenly filled the remainder of his ramen-filled stomach.

Rice-Ball247: Whew... -.- now that that's -sorta- done, I can move onto the next chapter! Lolz, Tsunaide has kindly requested that I do not mention her name at the bottom of the pages... soz, Tsu!

(1) - Yes...It works... - Sasuke is making a reference to his... -ahem- Sasuke-junior. Once seeing Naruto, it was revived again! It lives! lol -o-; i'm such a perv...

Although it's not much, my reviewers are loved and very appreciated! So thank you to the three other reviewers:

_**Battle Zzang**_

_**moonlitStarDestiny**_

_**Shaay**_

your reviews really made my day! XD Tune in next time for the next chapter!


	3. His Pet

_**A Screwed Up Fairytale**_

In Collaboration with _**Tsunaide**_

Chapter 3: His Pet

'Sup all? It's Rice-Ball247 here again! -sigh- it occured to me, that I haven't even put in a disclaimer yet... -feels really guilty- and since I kinda have no idea how to use FF.N -cough- please bear with me with the time it takes to edit chapter :P

That ruler thing doesn't work for me...sadly...anyways! Sorry this took so looooooooong to get out! -gasps- I had three assignments and two tests in the span of one week, and I got a new assignment today! I'm sure you guys couldn't really care less though, so on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Short, simple and witty, if you look underneath the underneath! XD

The vampire had just asked him where his school was! Naruto stared as Sasuke sauntered closer to him, grasping his face in his hands.

"Your blood is special. I won't let anybody else have it. Therefore, you will remain by my side all day long, pet," Sasuke hissed into Naruto's ear, nibbling on his pet's ear with satisfaction.

"I'm not your pet! Besides-"

Naruto's sentence was cut off when he felt Sasuke's lips trail on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He froze where he was before raising an arm defensively to protect himself.

"Don't. Don't convert me," he stated. Pleaded. Sasuke gazed down at the boy with cold, unwavering eyes before recognizing the need for love in his eyes. The need and want for love and hope.

"Oh well," he sighed, lowering his head and pressing his lips gently against Naruto's forehead. "But I won't let anyone else have you. Let's go."

Naruto nodded as he felt Sasuke's hands lace around his wrist and drag him down the corridor to the front door.

"Sasuke, you can't go out dressed like that!"

"Why not?"

A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose in questioning to the boy's sudden objection to go outside dressed in what he had always found to be perfectly acceptable attire.

"Coz you dress weird!" Naruto shuddered, glaring hatefully at the cloaks that covered Sasuke. He brought his hand into his bag and pulled out a spare uniform for P.E. "You can borrow my sports uniform."

Sasuke's eyes stared at the clothes that were being pushed towards him. He stared a while longer before bringing his eyes to meet Naruto's again.

"You expect me," he began, pointing to himself and then to the clothes in his arms, "to wear this?"

Naruto nodded mutely and leaned against the wall with an expectant look in his face. Sasuke smirked. His lithe fingers unfastened the clasp of his cloak and it dropped down to his feet in pools. Next came off the shirt. The silk material glided off his pale, alabaster skin and joined the velvet on the floor. He used his heels and kicked off his boots before his fingers rested on the hem of his pants.

Naruto's eyes widened and his face flamed bright red before spinning around and screwing his eyes tightly shut, emitting a tiny squeak. A chuckle left Sasuke's mouth as the sound of his pants and the heavy belt that upheld the material clunked heavily to the ground. Naruto dared a peek over his shoulders and between his fingers as the sex god stood completely naked, save for a well-fabricated, cotton loincloth.

There was that smirk again as he pulled on Naruto's navy blue shorts and white short-sleeved polo shirt. Naruto, deeming it safe to remove his hands from his eyes, let them drop to reveal Sasuke wearing his clothing, fitting perfectly and fine against his well-toned figure. He glanced around and dropped himself into a nearby seat, pulling on the cotton socks and running shoes that Naruto had so kindly supplied.

Naruto took a glance at his watch as Sasuke gathered his clothing and dropped them in a messy pile on the seat which he had once occupied.

"Aww, fuck!" Naruto suddenly cursed, seeing the minute hand hit twelve as the hour hand was brought to nine. "We're so dead!"

"Why are we going to be 'dead' as you put it?" Sasuke asked coolly as Naruto kicked open the front door. "And I'd appreciate it if you handled my home with better care that that."

"WE'RE LATE! KAKASHI-SENSEI'S PUNISHMENTS ARE THE WORST!" Naruto screeched as he raced out into the sunlight.

Sasuke stopped at the door, glaring at light that shone so freely on the pavement and grass present before him. The beautiful fountain that had once gushed water from its expertly carved mouth was cracked in places that were beyond repair. What was once cement was now undistinguishable through the mould and layers of dirt and bird excrement. Rubbish and foreign wrappers littered the hollow base where the water should have been collected. Sasuke shook his head with disgust. What on earth had happened whilst he was asleep? How long was he asleep for anyway?

"Naruto, tell me, what year is it?" he asked the blonde who was impatiently hopping from one foot to the next with unused energy.

'Energy that I can harness…' Sasuke thought evilly. Naruto paused in his rushed disposition and merciless pounding on the dirt path.

"Um…it's 2006. Why?"

Sasuke's heart, had it still been alive, would have stopped beating. He stared at the area around him, the rusted fence which had been barred shut, the hole that he could easily see in the corner which was Naruto's secret sneak-hole, the overgrown ferns which he was sure he would NOT have allowed to grow in his beautiful garden. It took him only a few seconds to calculate the reason why strange coloured contraptions were racing around outside the massive steel gates that presented the Uchiha mansion with an air of unperturbed hostility and extruding arrogance.

"One hundred years. I have truly been resting for a century," he murmured in amazement, turning to the blonde boy who had resumed his parade on the ground. "And you, you had awakened me, had you not?"

Naruto paused for a moment, wondering what his punishment might be for awakening his 'master'. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head, stepping out into the sunlight unflinchingly.

"Let's go."

Naruto, finally having it clicked in his mind that vampires would die in sunlight, began to wonder what on earth could have happened in the process of Sasuke's conversion to vampirism that allowed him to stand in broad daylight.

At the same time, Sasuke wondered if anything had happened during Naruto's birth that caused him to have such an unusual hyperactivity condition.

Naruto swung one leg over his motorbike and handed a spare helmet to Sasuke, who grimaced as he put it reluctantly over his naturally spiked hair. Swinging one slender leg over the edge of the bike, Sasuke smirked under his helmet and slid his hands beneath Naruto's rumpled shirt as he started the engine and drove off. And Naruto couldn't help but let a sensuous moan elicit from his mouth at Sasuke's smooth ministrations.

'Whatever happened to the innocent Naruto?' he practically wailed in his mind as he turned the handle up a notch in speed and felt Sasuke grasp onto him tighter.

By the time they had arrived at Shinobi Academy, the huge clock on the front wall of the first building showed them a displeasing time of ten past nine. Naruto grumbled as he parked his bike, chained it and then stuffed his keys into his pant pockets. Sasuke followed after him, pulling his helmet off and holding it to his hip as Naruto did. Opening the doors, Naruto wasn't surprised to find that it was entirely empty. He sighed as he nodded for Sasuke to follow him to his locker and then to homeroom.

Sasuke observed with much interest as Naruto fiddled with a black lock, engraved with white digits on the edges and a dial that clicked as it turned. After ten seconds of waiting, it finally clicked and Naruto snapped it, and his locker, open. He took a quick glance at his timetable on the inside wall of his locker door, pulled out essential books and then put both his and Sasuke's helmets into its metal depths. Before he allowed Sasuke to follow him to class, he stopped the older boy and gave him a quick and simple, yet much needed warning.

"Listen, Sasuke. People at this school would think it would be weird and freak out if you tell them that you're a-"

"Vampire, I know," Sasuke sighed with the roll of his eyes. He smirked at Naruto as he followed him up endless flights of stairs. "I'm not an idiot, you know."

"Lot's of things have changed since you were last awake. You have plenty of catching up to do," Naruto warned him, his hand on the doorknob. Sasuke looked like he would bellow with laughter, if it was possible for him to do so.

"Don't make me laugh, Naruto. You of all people should understand that I have all the time in the world to learn such petty things," Sasuke replied as Naruto turned the knob and pulled the door open. What Naruto saw inside, however, was quite unexpected.

----- hehe -----

Rice-Ball247: ahhahaha...so I stopped there -sigh- I'm pleased with the amount of reviews for the first two chapters and I would like to especially acknowlege the following reviewers who reviewed the story so far (plus replys I guess...)

tatertotts: hero? -blush- geez, I don't want to burst anyone's bubble, but I can't exactly update everyday. I'm trying for regular, fast updates though, so more reviews means exactly that! Thanks for your review!

**Battle Zzang: **hehe, trying to make the chapters better and longer if possible...my writing pace seems to be slacking nowadays, I'm sorry. Thank you for your review (and the deleted one too :P)

Lexibob: you reviewed this fic on LJ, didn't you? Lolz, thank you for your review! Although getting Sasuke's character is a bit difficult! ...um...at fourteen, am I meant to know what snarky is? O.o

**moonlitStarDestiny: **yooo! thank you for your review again! don't usually like vampire fics? I'm hoping that you'll start enjoying them after this one. I can understand what you mean though, I don't like reading them (I'm so weird, i'm a freak! I know... :P) but I do enjoy writing them!

Blackrosebunny: Sorry I ended it there :D but you know how we writers are! -.-; I've got more plans for them in hold, but for now, let's just enjoy some...er..i don't want to say porn without plot since i'm not allowed to write that stuff yet, but something just before that! lolz!

sisis sama: Lol thanks for your awesome review! XD

Yamazakura: Thank you for the review:) finally someone comments on my style of language. Someone on LJ said that I wrote like a corss between Anne Rice and some...poet... -.-; but forgot lolz

blue-nuriel: pervy-Sasuke IS great, i'm sure everyone would like to keep one in their closet -coughIwantKakashicough- thanks for your review!

Midnight Shining Star: thanks for your review! I'm trying to update more lol!

And that's it :) can't wait for the next chapter? please review! I never realized that 'Review my story, I'll write faster' was true. Really, no matter how many I get, I suddenly feel inspired to write more, and yes, it's my obligation to write for you guys, but I want to do it so please keep in touch with this story! Bai!


	4. Twinkle Twinkle Rivals Appear

_**A Screwed Up Fairytale**_

In Collaboration with _**Tsunaide**_

_Chapter 4: Twinkle Twinkle - Rivals Appear_

Rice-Ball247 is in da house! err, bedroom actually, eating potato chips because it's so damn hot today and I don't know what to do. How're you all? I bet you're wondering, why did it take you so FREAKING long to update, no? I've got a good excuse. I think.

The computer which I usually post my fics on (the one that doesn't let me use the ruler feature -glee-) has been taken to a friend of my father's for repair, coz it's... so...damn...slow! So yea, I'm using the laptop, which has a better connection but is getting worse with every use :P Also, the laptop lets me use the ruler feature! -cheers- lolz. Luckily, there was an older version (but unchanged) of ASUFT on the laptop! So cheer! Ahem, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Short, sweet and witty, if you look underneath the underneath!

* * *

For the first time that he had been able to remember, Naruto found himself in the classroom later than his home-room and science teacher, Hatake Kakashi, coordinator for the eleventh grade. The entire room fell silent. The male half mostly because Naruto was late and would be facing Kakashi's punishment; the female half most likely because Sasuke was a gorgeous sex god who looked like he had just rolled out of bed and into their classroom. Sasuke then began to fix his hair self-consciously, because half of the thoughts in the girls' minds were about his sexily, tousled hair.

"You're laaaaate," Kakashi announced in a sing-song tone of voice. For some reason that all students could not even begin to decipher, Kakashi had always worn a mask over the bottom half of his face and the odd eye-patch over his left eye. His revealed right eye crinkled merrily into a warm 'smile' before it opened to lock eyes with Sasuke. For a moment, there was an odd silence in the room that followed their entrance. Kakashi studied Sasuke's face for a second before clapping his hands together, walking over to the door and shutting it close.

"I'm sure you two have a valid explanation as to why you're late?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow at the two boys who had walked in last into his classroom.

"I can explain," Naruto began, telling Sasuke to shut up in his mind, since he was a vampire and was able to read thoughts. Sasuke stayed silent obediently but continued to eye down Kakashi, who, he was sure, was watching him very closely. Naruto's excuse was that they both got locked in his house since Sasuke was a foreign exchange student whose application was lost somewhere in the mail.

For a second, Kakashi seemed to be buying this well thought of excuse and was in the process of milling it over in his mind before his eye crinkled up into that oh-so-familiar arch.

"Your excuses are lamer than mine!"

The entire class sighed at their teacher. Cool or not, he was still pretty weird. Kakashi grinned and stalked back to his table, resting his rear on the edge.

"C'mon then. We want entertainment. Naruto, you first."

Naruto sighed, gave Sasuke a helpless smile and stood in the middle of the classroom. Taking in a deep breath, he raised his arms up into the air, stretched out his palms and wiggled his fingers.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky! Twinkle, twinkle little star! How I wonder what you are!"

The entire class erupted with hoots and squeals of laughter at Naruto's reenactment of a star as he grinned stupidly and flashed a wink at his teacher.

"How's that, teach?"

"Very…entertaining," Kakashi replied with a small smile, clapping his hands together. "Alright, calm down and Naruto, take a seat. Kiba! Stop that yelling!"

"Yessir!"

Both boys saluted before seating themselves beside each other at the very back of the classroom.

"You boy, I'm not a nice teacher. I want you to…to do the 'I'm a Little Teapot'," Kakashi announced, grinning to Sasuke who was glaring daggers at him.

"You'll have to remind me how this rhyme goes, for I do not indulge myself in such trivialities," Sasuke answered coolly, making all the girls sigh and squeal at the sound of his voice.

Kakashi remained silent after Sasuke spoke and the rest of the class remained as quiet as church mice as well. Kakashi had never fallen silent like this before. Gravely, he pushed himself up off his wooden desk and sauntered across the front of the room to his newest student.

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The gasps from the room echoed and all the whispers and gossip began to fly. Naruto groaned as he buried his head into his arms. Kakashi, however, remained unaffected.

"Okay, Sasuke," Kakashi began. He then proceeded to smile and patted Sasuke's shoulder, much to the latter's dismay. "I like you! For that, I myself will perform the dance and you will follow through with the entire movement afterwards. Clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir," Sasuke repeated dully. Kakashi grinned, stood in the centre of the classroom and began to sing:

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle! Here is my spout! When the water's ready, I'll give a shout! Tip me over and pour me out!"

Even the hand movements matched his song and Sasuke sighed as he walked to where his teacher had previously occupied. Everybody leaned forwards with anticipation, Naruto with anxiety. What if they discovered what he was? Everybody already knew about the entire Uchiha clan ordeal that had happened a century ago, but the vampire thing was known amongst only the most private families of all and since Naruto was an Uzumaki, he had managed to find his family's records and documents from his godmother, Tsunade.

Sasuke posed himself with his hands on his hips, lips pursed before beginning to sing.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle and here is my spout. When the water's ready, I'll give a shout…"

He completed the hand movements, moving his hips and legs to his nursery rhyme and paused on the last line. Winking at Naruto, he sauntered over saucily and dropped into the chair beside him.

"Tip me over and pour me out," he murmured the last line and gave Naruto's left earlobe a slight lick before folding his arms over his chest and leaning into his chair. Turning his head to Kakashi, Sasuke gave him his trademark smirk and quirked a defined eyebrow. "Happy now?"

Kakashi chuckled in his amusement. This would certainly be interesting now that Uchiha Sasuke was finally awake. And it seems as if he's got his eyes fixed on Naruto-chan.

"Very."

All the girls were squealing in their delight! Not only was he hot, but he put on a hot show too! It's just too bad that he was probably a-

"Queer!" all the guys hooted, clapping their hands and stomping their feet. Sasuke, being the person that he was, couldn't help but be amused at their childish actions but Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to be beyond embarrassed.

"Alright, everyone! Shut up!" Kakashi hollered and everyone obeyed the silver-haired teacher for fear of facing 'punishment'. "Now, let me call the roll and I'll be rid of you until science or admin."

Some people groaned as he said this and began to respond to his roll-call. Others chose to keep their eyes trained on the two boys sitting at the back of the classroom. Two boys in particular, couldn't believe what they were seeing.

A long haired brunette male brushed his hair away from his face as he sneakily took a glance out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke didn't seem to want to leave Naruto alone! The paper in his hands crumpled as he focused his attention back to the teacher.

"Hyuuga Neji?"

"Here, sir."

On the other side of the classroom, three seats away from Naruto's right, was a red-haired boy with a dangerous glare. He insisted on wearing mascara on his eyes and wore it in generous amounts. He almost looked like one of those front men from those punk-rock bands. Instead of his paper crumpling, however, his pen snapped in half. Bits of plastic littered his desk and he swept them away uncaringly.

"Sabaku no Gaara?

"Here."

"Here, sir."

"Here," Gaara answered firmly, directing a glare at his teacher that seemed to say 'don't you dare make me say here or you die!'

"Alright, alright."

Sasuke smirked as he looked at his two rivals that were sending him glares. Two rivals in love. The blonde beside him, though, seemed completely oblivious to his attention, may it be his density or perhaps ignorance…

* * *

Rice-Ball247: This was more of a filler chapter. In fact, the first few chapters are fillers (excluding the awakening) because I need to settle the characters' personalities, EACH character's personalities. This is getting a bit drole and difficult, since Naruto is becoming confused because of Sasuke (who wouldn't?) and it's annoying trying to get him on one path and then get pushed into another. Next chapter is coming up soon, when it's edited. Tsunaide has written it up, so thank her! XD Please REVIEW! (RULER FEATURE! -glee- yes, I'm a freak. Just for the sake of it...

* * *

YAY!


	5. Kakashi Reveals All!

_**A Screwed Up Fairytale**_

In Collaboration with _**Tsunaide**_

_Chapter 5: Kakashi reveals all! Well...most of it..._

Wah!! I know you want to yell at me!! This is Rice-Ball247...if anyone hasn't forgotten lol! Remember in the last chapter, how I told you that my father sent the computer to a friend to repair...? -takes in a gasp of breath- WELL! I officially HATE that friend of his, because of him, all my stories, doujinshi, manga, pictures and things that I've had since 2003, have been deleted! Can you believe it? He says that he didn't but I can't find it anywhere, neither can my father! So please, if anyone has ANY clue as to what I can do to retreive the files, please message me, tell me in the review or email me at sugablossom247 (at) msn (dot) com! Thank you! Anyways! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Short, sweet and witty, if you look underneath the underneath!

* * *

"Just leave me alone!"

It was the fourth time that day Naruto had said that while running away from his self-proclaimed master. Running away from Uchiha Sasuke was getting easier, though, from his ever-growing fanclub – generally, the whole female population of Konohagakure prefecture. Finally arriving at the cafeteria, the blond boy ran in and hid behind his group of friends, turning on his natural radar.

A guy, sleeping peacefully on the table raised his black, pineapple shaped head at Naruto, yawning in the process.

"What is it this time, Naruto?" Kiba from his roll-call evidently could see something wrong with Naruto as his blond friend started emitting bleep sounds. Finding that the cafeteria was clear of the vampire, Naruto plopped down beside the pineapple head, Shikamaru, the genius of Konohagakure High School.

"That Sasuke bastard cannot stop stalking me! It is seriously giving me the creeps, like this morning-"

Remembering what happened THAT morning, Naruto stopped and turned a severely pretty shade of red. Shino, the sunglasses wearing bug lover raised an eyebrow at Naruto's change of face.

"Ever since that Uchiha came in, Lee has been depressed," Kiba pointed out the green suit that was melted into the table.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Lee's depressed?!"

Kiba poked at his food and replied in a bored, monotonous voice, "Sakura disappeared in that fanclub of that Uchiha dude," not noticing the dark aura around Lee growing. Kiba continued, "It was even seen that she was the president of the club with Ino…Lee…?"

The green suit slithered down from the table, slumped down into his seat and then collapsed in a messed heap on the cafeteria floor. Naruto caught a glimpse of the black-bowl cut head before it disappeared below the surface of their table.

"Lee, man, you a'lite?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow at the sloppy looking male who was literally looking 'sloppy'.

"Ngh…hnn…mada…Saku…damn 'suke bitch," was the slurred reply – or rather, what the group that were still properly seated could hear. They sighed as their other friend, Neji, dropped into a seat beside Naruto whilst Naruto's best friend, Gaara, took a seat in front of him.

"What's up, Naruto?" Gaara asked with a slight smile on his face. Naruto blinked before grinning at the redhead in front of him. They did their special friendship handshake and leaned back into their seats.

"Did you get a load of that new kid?" Kiba butted into their conversation.

"Blow-in," Neji muttered under his breath. Kiba and he turned to glare at each other before the former would huff, looking away angrily. Neji's glare was cool and settled and did not leave the face of 'dog-boy' as he put it. He and Neji had never got along for one reason – Neji's little cousin, Hyuuga Hinata.

It was obvious to everyone that Kiba had the hugest crush on Hinata, but the girl was obviously head-over-heals in love with Naruto. At first, Neji hadn't been too keen on the one being pursued by his cousin but after a certain event at a party that involved her, Naruto had been his hero. It wasn't before long before Neji himself was head-over-heals in love with the blonde. And yes, he was in love, because Hyuuga's did not lust, nor did they like. It was either love or hate, black or white – no gray. It was through the two Hyuugas' introduction to Naruto, did they meet one of his best friend's Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba was a hard-headed loudmouth who pretty much was Naruto's brother. He and Naruto were like two peas in a pod – personality wise. Why Neji hated the boy was simply a mystery, since he was so much like Naruto. The opposites of the loudmouths were the quiets, of course. Across from Kiba sat Nara Shikamaru, the genius of Konoha High and another member of their group, Aburame Shino, who was as stoic and impassive as a rock. Talking to him was literally talking to a brick wall, so how they managed to befriend him was a mystery to all.

"Shikamaru!" called a voice from across the cafeteria, juggling a tray, no wait, three trays of food. Naruto didn't know whether to lose his appetite or rejoice in the fact that he could always snatch something from the oncoming boy. Akimichi Chouji was a massive boy with a big heart. He was quite hefty and was always teased about it but then again, those who teased him were never heard from again. Apparently, they always transferred schools the very next day. Chouji dropped himself and his overloaded trays into his reserved space beside Shikamaru, his best friend since childhood.

Naruto's stomach grumbled at the sight of the mouth watering…delicious smelling…cafeteria food.

"What's on the menu for today?" Kiba asked, sidling up beside Chouji. The latter waved his hand absentmindedly at the food on the table as he ate his home-made pork chops from home. Mrs. Akimichi ALWAYS made the best food. ALWAYS.

"Dude, I think that's still alive," Naruto warned Kiba as he reached for the paper plate filled with some sort of pre-made, reheated seafood curry. The blonde's stomach lurched as Kiba shrugged and wolfed the food down. Haha, get it? Wolfed? Kiba? Haha…nevermind. He was still feeling sick until lo-and-behold! His blue eyes just happened upon a steaming bowl of pork ramen. His mouth watered at the sight of his favourite food before Chouji, seeing his friend stare hungrily, pushed the bowl towards him.

"Got this for you," he grinned, handing Naruto his plastic cutlery. "I knew you'd want it."

"Thank you, Chouji! I love you!" Naruto replied cheerfully, a huge grin that spread across his face reached his eyes.

"Now who do you love?" drawled a voice from Naruto's right ear. The entire table froze and everyone stopped functioning. The people from the other tables stared on in wonder as a new installment happened upon the room.

"Sasuke," Neji growled in acknowledgement, nodding at the dark-haired Uchiha. Said Uchiha ignored the said Hyuuga which caused the said Hyuuga to go into a mad yet calm and passive fit of rage.

A wet tongue protruded from between Sasuke's lips and gently licked at the muscle beneath Naruto's ear, working its way down his neck.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto moaned, a heavy blush staining his tanned cheeks. Across from Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara's wooden chopsticks literally became dust. Sasuke nipped and gently sucked on the warm skin of Naruto's neck, restraining with all his might from doing two things.

One was draining Naruto completely of his delicious blood. The other was jumping the said boy on the spot and hosting a show for all to see, right there, right now.

Naruto's vision waned and became heady as a hot breath lapped over the surface of his skin. Kiba, sitting on Naruto's other side, gulped as he watched the action between the two boys. Slowly he let his own hand travel below the table...

The room was beginning to grow hot and musky as couples became turned on by the show of homosexuality in their very school. Well, one-sided anyway, since Naruto was only moaning and groaning and was 'all moan, no action.' It was when one of Sasuke's fangs just happened to gaze sharply across Naruto's skin did the blonde jump up and push the raven haired boy away.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he shouted angrily before storming out of the room. The entire room blinked, if possible, closing their wide eyes and opened mouths. Murmurs and talk spread across the room and before anyone could ask the Uchiha as to what on earth was going on between him and Naruto, Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Whilst Naruto had mysteriously disappeared off the face of the planet, Sasuke had a meeting with his new teacher, Kakashi. There was something odd about the silver haired man that intrigued him and he was desperate to know why the presence of the said man caused him to feel perplexed and unnerved – a very unpleasant turn of manner for his usually cool and focused demeanor. He walked down the barren corridor that was devoid of any life aside from himself. His mind replayed the path that would lead him to where his teacher would supposedly be as of now.

He rested his hand on the cool, metal doorknob before turning it, the smooth surface sliding easily in his hands. It clicked open, signaling that the pale blue door was unlocked before entering himself. His target sat quietly at his own desk, a red pen dangling between his slender fingertips in his right hand as his left leafed through the book that he was hunched over.

Sasuke cleared his throat but remained unimpressed as his teacher ignored him. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the desk, his footsteps muffled by the worn away green and blue carpet.

"Sir."

Finally, a sign that he was being acknowledged, Kakashi's head rose, averting his attention from the book that had captured his interest for that specific period of time.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Tell me, for I will be very straightforward with you, as you will be with me. Do you know who I am?" Sasuke asked his question finally, his relaxed hands became clenched fists as Kakashi's red pen dropped from his fingers to the clattered mess of the surface of the desk. Kakashi regarded him carefully for a full thirty seconds of silence before answering as the boy had requested.

"Yes, I do know who you are," was his reply. "Please pull up a seat."

Sasuke turned mutely to the desk in front of Kakashi's and borrowed the chair, placing it before his teacher. He settled himself down into his seat and shifted so that his legs crossed over. A few moments passed before Kakashi closed his book and turned so that his body faced Sasuke completely.

"It's nice to see you again, Sasuke."

Obsidian eyes narrowed as Kakashi's arms folded over his chest and leaned back into his seat. Sasuke felt his confusion slowly being washed away as Kakashi gazed into his eyes. It was as if a telepathic link was sent to him and was telling him his entire life story. His teacher's lips did not breathe a single word yet Sasuke felt as if he had just had an entire novel read to him.

"I see," Sasuke murmured, blinking finally as he turned his eyes to his teacher once again. "Hatake Kakashi. My godfather. How do you do?"

Kakashi bowed respectfully in his place as he answered Sasuke, "I am well and I hope you compete as well as I. You have seasoned to quite a satisfactory extent."

"Yes, I have grown plentiful, Kakashi. But there is more I need to know. Where is Obito, my uncle?"

Kakashi remained silent for another moment longer before he leaned forward in his seat, hands entwined beneath his chin and his eye darkened considerably.

"Uchiha Obito is dead."

The answer was curt, as any other Uchiha would expect. Sasuke's beloved uncle and legal guardian was dead. He did not know whether to shout or curse or laugh for that matter. Many things had gone wrong in their final moments together.

"And the others?"

"In others, I am guessing you are referring to your master and those of his rank, the three sannin?" Kakashi replied with an eyebrow raised. Sasuke nodded mutely and Kakashi seemed to smile as his left arm dropped across the desk and tapped his book lovingly.

"Good ol' Jiraiya is still alive and kicking. He's quite old now, most likely pushing one hundred and fifty-five years. He looks like he's in his fifties though, and is making quite a rich living from his adult novels."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. Why didn't he feel surprised?

"He still writes that blasphemy?" Sasuke snorted, letting his dark eyes drop to the bright orange, paperback book under Kakashi's hand. Kakashi nodded with amusement, but was torn between laughter and the defense of his most favourite pastime.

"There is nothing wrong with it to you now, Sasuke. You were but a mere child when you found his books," Kakashi replied softly, causing Sasuke to fall silent. Both stared at each other unwaveringly, both daring the other to speak first before the older man finally broke the unneeded silence.

"Tsunade…she's just as good as Jiraiya, perhaps better. She put her abilities to use and had come out as a beautiful woman. She looks barely older than her mid-twenties but her bust shows otherwise," Kakashi laughed, causing the young Uchiha to colour red. He remembered an extremely embarrassing run in with his family doctor's 'Wonder Duo's' and the memory had failed to leave him since. "She is currently the President of Konohagakure, so she has really made a name for herself. Surprisingly, she had taken a liking to Naruto and is currently one of his guardians."

"One of his guardians? Naruto?" Sasuke repeated with a blank look on his face. "Uzumaki…Naruto?"

"Yes, yes, the same one that you nearly jumped just minutes ago," Kakashi answered. Sasuke was about to ask him as to how he knew before deciding against it. He wasn't the only vampire in the room and he knew what lay behind that face mask of his. "Umino Iruka, is his other guardian. He works as a teacher at this very school, so I'd advise you to keep a good lookout for him."

Sasuke nodded as he followed on with Kakashi's languid and complex explanation. He older male made himself comfortable once again before continuing.

"Orochimaru. What to say about him? There is nothing I can say except for the fact that he has disappeared. Vanished from all records, vampire archives and all that jazz. Jiraiya had given up a search for him and as for Tsunade, I know that woman has got her FBI agents out looking for him this very moment. He did many unforgivable things before his strange disappearance a year ago."

"A year? So soon?" Sasuke asked with a hint of trepidation laced in his tone. The thought of his taunting master's disappearance was not what had unsettled him. In fact, although it did not show on the outside, on the inside the Uchiha was jumping for joy. He had only wished that the man had disappeared fifty years ago instead, and not as soon as Kakashi had mentioned it to be. Kakashi nodded darkly in response before both males jumped at the sound of rapid knocking on the door. He cursed softly under his breath about irritating people disturbing him as he stood up and answered it. To both the boys' shock, blue eyes met with black and the former took a step back towards the door.

"Si-sir, what is he doing here?" Naruto stuttered, his fingers splayed out on the smooth surface of the wooden door behind him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in his silence as Kakashi beckoned for Naruto to sit in a seat beside Sasuke. Reluctantly, the blonde did as he was told, shooting off a glare to his master.

"You're a bit late," Kakashi sighed, turning to Naruto expectantly. Naruto took the hint and answered in a snide tone that he would not be performing a dance of any sort. "You know I have my special punishments reserved just for you, Naruto."

Sasuke turned his head from one to the other as the conversation was tossed back and forth between the two. Sasuke tried to breach the confinements of Naruto's mind but he felt a force knocking him back and turned to glare at his teacher.

"Don't you dare do that," Kakashi growled to Sasuke in warning. "Godson or not, you will not do anything of the sort to Naruto, do you hear me, Sasuke?"

"Godson?" Naruto echoed, his eyes widening in realization as he stared at the two males before him. He wasn't as dense as people took him to be, so he put two and two together. "You mean that…"

"Yes, Naruto. I hide my face for two reasons. One will remain unknown to you but the other, I will tell. I myself am a vampire."

Naruto could feel chills run up and down his spine as his teacher gave him a saucy wink. He felt something in his pants give off a giant lurch and he squeezed his legs tightly together to suppress it, placing his hands strategically over his lap to hide away any obvious evidence.

'Oh shit…'

"Do you realize how cute you are?" Kakashi smirked, watching in amusement as Naruto turned a pretty shade of pink and begin to stutter slightly. "Anyways, my point is, I was alive back before Sasuke was sealed and I was his godfather and guardian after everyone in the family line was supposedly killed. His uncle, Obito, was killed and in his will was that guardianship and the legal right to being Sasuke's godfather was mine. It wasn't soon before both of us became what we are today – vampires."

"How did you become a vampire?" Naruto asked, his eyes widening in surprise to his revelation. The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and that the students had better get their sorry asses into class before the tardy bell rang again.

"Well, sorry Naruto, but that's a question that will be saved for another day. I'll see you in science," Kakashi grinned, placing his face close to the blonde boy. "Don't be late again."

The last sentence caused Naruto to tense slightly and he felt that tightness growing in his pants when his teacher's lithe fingers stroked the side of his face gently.

"Or else…punishment is in order…"

He screwed his eyes shut tightly and before long, Kakashi was out the door, leaving him alone in the room with a probably jealous and horny vampire, his master Sasuke. The raven haired male studied Naruto's flushed face for a moment before he pulled the boy up with ease and hoisted him onto his lap.

"Sas-Sasuke! There might…someone might…" Naruto groaned, feeling his hardened self being pressed against another. Sasuke groped his backside none too gently as he muffled Naruto's voice with his own mouth. His tongue plundered the depths of Naruto's wet cavern, hot and needy. Naruto's hands clenched and bunched up his own uniform on Sasuke's well-developed form.

"I don't like him touching you," Sasuke hissed with jealousy ringing in his tone. "It makes me want to claim you straight away…"

"Hnn…" Naruto whined, feeling icy cold fingers slip into his pants and brush gently against the rim of his silky, blue boxers. "Too…fast, Sasuke…"

His weak and feeble protests caused the vampire to reluctantly back away and call off his lust as well as restrain himself with well practiced discipline. The tardy bell rang and Naruto groaned as he realized that he was late for Kakashi's science class now.

Looks like a little punishment was in order.

And that's what Kakashi said as soon as Naruto walked into his class, flushed and exhausted from the run from one building to the next. A smirk played on his face as his 'favourite' student sat down in his designated seat, up at the front right before his own desk. When the class began their work, Kakashi beckoned Naruto up and the latter gulped as he stepped up to his teacher's desk.

"Yes sir?"

"You and me, after school in the music rooms."

Naruto froze. He, being a music student, knew all too well what the perverted science teacher had in store for him. Because every music student knows…

That the music rooms were **_soundproof_**.

* * *

Rice-Ball247: There's something VERY VERY important that I should alert you, the readers, to. First off, I would like to make the BIGGEST of apologies. The only excuse for holding this of was that both Tsunaide and I were busy. I'm going through one of the hardest months of my life, since I've been helping my parents with our move. The stupid council keeps giving us a hard time!!

Second of all, A Screwed Up Fairytale will NOT be abandoned, but progress with this may be quite slow. If I don't update in a while, please do NOT think that I have abandoned this, because I wont. I love this story to bits.

Thirdly, contributions from Tsunaide towards this story will be a little slow as well, since she is writing her own DBSK Jaeho fics AND going through her School Certificate at the same time. All those in year 10 should understand...or even those doing their HSC now. Please keep Tsunaide in your prayers, or thoughts if you're not religious. I really want the best for her!

Thanks to ALL those who have reviewed! Once again, I deeply apologize! Please keep in tune with this, ne? I have to go now! Thanks again!

Love Rice-Ball247

* * *

Btw, to all KakaNaru fans: Tsunaide told me that there is some KakaNaru in the latest volume of Naruto. Is that TRUE?? REALLY:D 


	6. After School in the Music Room

_**A Screwed Up Fairytale**_

_Chapter 6: After School in the Music Room_

Holy SHIT! How long has it been? I told myself that this account would be on hiatus or something. I was reading over it last night and I did say that I wouldn't abandon it. Right when I was losing interest in Naruto, I got into Panic! At The Disco slash (Ryden! yay!) so I've been hooked on that. Also, I'm not sure if this is going to be a collaboration anymore. Tsu has got her senior year to worry about, so I'll be praying for her. I think we've totally forgotten that we had a collaboration between us. This chapter was so hard to get out, mainly because I couldn't find it in myself to be descriptive. I think I've forgotten what the plot was meant to be, tbh. There might even be a re-write later on, but for now, this'll have to do. So yeah...oh and good news! In the last chapter, I said everything was deleted! Well, I had to do some serious backtracking on my behalf and after agonizing months of searching, I've found some backup hard drives that contained all my stuff. So happy now. Gosh...I think I was like...13 when I started writing this...I'm going to be 15 in a few days. T.T whoa. Anyways, enough from me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Short, sweet and witty, if you look underneath the underneath!

* * *

After school…after school…after school… 

Naruto felt his stomach churn with suppressed anticipation and growing apprehension as he slowly turned the combination on his locker and took out his revision books for homework later. His glossy black motorbike helmet, which sat in front of his books, glinted at him in the corridor light. In its sheen, the reflection of Sasuke gazed back at him sadly, yet as soon as he turned around, the boy had either left with the steady stream of students. Either that, or it had just been Naruto's imagination.

The blond shook his head and turned back to his locker, pulling the helmets out and tucking them under his arm. He reached for his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and shut the door with a sigh.

It was after school.

Two hours and twenty four minutes ago, Kakashi had requested for him to see him after school. That was now. Now was after school and ohmygod Naruto had never felt so nervous in his fucking life.

Currently, Naruto stood in front of his music room, one hand raised hesitant to knock on the door.

'We're in school…he won't do anything. He won't. He won't. He-'

"You're late by thirty seconds, Naruto," came a reprimanding voice from behind him. The boy in question jumped out of his skin, and Naruto spun around hastily, nearly dropping the helmets in his arms in the process. His homeroom teacher smiled at him eerily, although it was masked, and pushed past him to open the door.

Naruto bit back a snide remark about him being later than he. He heard Kakashi snort in front of him and followed him inside. His teacher flicked the lights on and a dull buzz echoed throughout the now fully lit room. It was rather small, to fit roughly thirty or so students comfortably. Since music was a rather difficult subject, the elective classes were usually small, his class only had eight people. Naruto loved his music group greatly since they were all tight, having stuck through with each other since their first year.

"Close the door behind you," Kakashi ordered, shrugging off his white lab coat and tossing it carelessly over the back of the teacher's chair. Naruto did as he was told, his fingers itching to just forget this and run now while he still had a chance at saving his-

"Sit down."

-dignity, but it seemed that dignity didn't exist in schools, since Naruto was pussywhipped by this particular teacher. Kakashi didn't say anything for a while, just leaning against the front of the teacher's desk, not even looking at the student whom he'd requested to see.

"Sir, I-"

"Can you sing?"

Naruto blinked blue eyes back at his teacher in confusion. He shifted uncomfortably in his plastic chair - you know, those really 'comfortable' ones that you find in schools, hospitals, offices, nursing homes… – and licked dry lips.

"Yeah, but-"

"Only answer my questions," Kakashi interrupted coldly, keeping his biocoloured eyes trained on the window, which had the blinds pulled down over it.

"Yes."

"Stand."

Naruto rose without a word, coming to his full height in front of his teacher. Kakashi finally tore his gaze away from the windows and observed Naruto for a full minute. In that minute, Naruto had had exactly two heart attacks, four meltdowns, numerous hot prickles bursting out over his skin and a thousand thoughts racing through his mind.

'He won't do anything, he won't do anything, he won't do anything!'

"Come closer."

Shit.

* * *

Sasuke had wondered where his pet had scampered off to so quickly at the end of homeroom. He had wanted to follow him to his locker to retrieve 'homework and helmets' but as soon as the bell signaling the end of the day had gone off, Sasuke found himself surrounded by hoards of beasts who claimed to be girls. In that time, Naruto had been swept away with the crowd. Really, these so-called girls couldn't be any more sexually promiscuous than the concubines of his harem – no, at least they had some respect - prostitutes out on the streets, looking for any source of income.

Really now! Where had that dobe run off to?

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to find a sliver of peace in this rushed and hectic hellhole which was fondly named 'school'. When he found none, he traced his steps back to Naruto's locker and waited there patiently. Yet when the school had cleared out and only the janitor was left to sweep up the torrents of mess left behind by the students, Sasuke heard something which caused his heart to stop and his blood to boil.

He quickly made his way to the music rooms.

"When my hand lowers, your voice lowers; when it rises, your voice rises. Are we clear?" Kakashi asked against Naruto's neck, his hand resting on the back of his thigh. Naruto's eyes were screwed tightly shut and he nodded against Kakashi's shoulder, his heart beating rapidly and sporadically in his chest.

He had known fully well that Kakashi was up to something, yet since he was his teacher, he could not refuse punishment.

He felt Kakashi pat the back of his thigh slowly and then move away slightly to give themselves room between them.

"Your punishment starts now." Kakashi began.

His hand moved and Naruto took a gasp of breath, hands clenching at his chest. Kakashi's hand rose, inching higher and higher. Naruto's pitch rose, becoming louder and louder.

"Ahh…ahh…ahhh….ahhh….AHHH!"

Seconds later, a livid raven-haired boy burst through the door, stunning both teacher and student inside. Naruto blinked, Kakashi smiled and Sasuke yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he marched over, shoved Kakashi aside and pulled Naruto possessively to his side. "NARUTO. IS. MINE. Understand? He sings for no one but me!"

Kakashi blinked back at his furious godson and chuckled. "My goodness. You really do live up to the Uchiha name. If only Naruto had been able to see you bef-"

"Silence."

The room followed after Sasuke's word and even the temperature decided that it wanted to be an ass-kisser and dropped a few notches to fit the atmosphere. The demonic aura around Sasuke's body brought chills to Naruto's.

"We're leaving. Naruto, let's go."

"Ah, but wait! Sasuke!" Naruto tore his gaze away from Sasuke as soon as the latter stepped away, and looked back at Kakashi. His teacher merely smiled and shooed him away and Naruto, gratefully, left the room after his master.

"I'll see you after school tomorrow as well!" Kakashi called out after Naruto's retreating back. Naruto paid him no mind, waving his arm absently to show that he had heard as he chased Sasuke down.

* * *

Sasuke was chastising himself mentally for flying off the bat like that and losing his self-control. Really, that display of anger hadn't been necessary, but as soon as he had picked up the distinct sound of Naruto's voice in the airwaves, his control snapped. Any further and he would have probably reached his final breaking point, but, seeing that nothing had happened between his pet and his godfather, he had felt the anger merely simmer.

Now? Right now, Sasuke felt like the biggest fool on the planet. How embarrassing. His family must have been laughing down at him right now, or up at him, depending on where those bastards had ended up (most likely in hell, except for his mother, whom he loved dearly).

Moments later, there was a loud clatter and he felt arms encircle around his waist and a warm forehead press into the small of his back. Had his heart been alive, it would have definitely jolted, but he was thankful it had died long ago, for he wasn't about to go preaching that to the world. Ever.

He turned around in Naruto's arms to gaze down at him, gently stroking his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sasuke, why'd you have to be such a jerk to Kakashi? He never did anything bad to me, maybe to you in the past but I think a hundred years is enough time to forgive someone and you really shouldn't be such a bastard. No one will like you that way and-"

He was interrupted when he felt Sasuke's mouth cover his own, silencing him and saving Sasuke, (thank God) from an enormous Naruto-speaking-in-running-sentences headache. Naruto didn't have a lot of kissing experience to compare this kiss to. In fact, Sasuke was probably his _**only**_ form of kissing experience, yet it didn't take a total moron to know that this kiss was slow and gentle (or knowing Naruto, maybe it did). But it was Sasuke's lips which moved gently across Naruto's, skimming, ghosting, almost not even touching. Naruto felt an icy breath shimmer over his lips and goosebumps of excitement broke out over him in waves. To be fair on Sasuke, Naruto responded, moving his lips, trying to deepen the kiss but Sasuke held him at a distance.

When his closed eyes flickered open, Sasuke had his forehead resting against Naruto's, thumb gently stroking over the petal pink of his pet's lips.

"You would like me. That's all I need."

Naruto's face burned brightly as blood rushed around his veins like a never-ending circuit, excitement jumping and running through him like electricity.

"T-teme! Don't say that so casually!" Naruto barked, but Sasuke was already making his way outside, carrying his own helmet to the parking lot. "H-hey! Don't ignore me after kissing me like that! You-You prick!"

* * *

By the time Naruto had arrived home, his godmother, Tsunade had left to go gambling with her 'new man' (who really wasn't all that new, since they had married and divorced at least twice before), also leaving money for dinner. Naruto had been hesitant to take Sasuke home with him, but he needed to finish his report that was due the following day and that required him to be at home pronto. 

"Do you mind…um…spending the night?" Naruto asked, his face averted from Sasuke's as he climbed the stairs to his room. There was a moment of silence before he stopped and turned. Sasuke watched him from the foot of the stairs with a burning gaze, something unrecognizable to Naruto. In a few seconds flat, he was pressed down against the fluffy carpet of the stairs, the vampire pinning him as gently as possible. Naruto found a moment to catch his breath. "Are you that happy about it?"

"Shut up…" Sasuke grumbled into Naruto's neck, his pale skin aflame. Never before had anyone managed to rouse such feelings in him. Naruto licked his lips and waited patiently for Sasuke to be done. "I'm hungry."

"I can order pizza-"

Naruto trailed off when Sasuke's head rose and shot him an irritated look. Of course, being the dense person he was, Naruto couldn't understand what the furrowed eyebrows and tightly pressed lips meant.

"Oh right! Pizza is this really, really, REALLY good food that we have. It's uh…round and its base is made of bread and there's tomato sauce spread over it with mozzarella and all sorts of topping. Sometimes you can choose what you want to put on it, kinda like ice-cream. I like ice-cream. Do you like ice-cream? But I like pizza. Pizza's the best! And so is candy. Do you like candy? I love candy! It's so sweet and," Naruto then proceeded to list the types of candy he liked using his fingers, and when he ran out, he picked up Sasuke's hand and used them. "Sasuke?"

"Can't you ever be quiet?" Sasuke hissed, watching as Naruto's face fell and his voice quieted. "Better."

"But I didn't get to tell you what kind of drinks I like-eep!"

Naruto was silenced when a firm hand grabbed his crotch tightly and squeezed. Naruto found it to be painful at first, but when those godforsaken hands began to knead-

"Oh mother…fucker…" he hissed as Sasuke palmed against the swell of his bulge. Sasuke's lips attached themselves to Naruto's neck, earning another gasp of delight. "If…if this is your way of shutting me up…the-then…"

The hand at his crotch squeezed harder and Naruto saw stars. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his head lolled around on his shoulders, body shuddering. Naruto's face burned with heat, throwing his head back against the step behind him and then thrusting it forward into Sasuke's shoulder, legs tightening around his master's waist. Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's groin and upon hearing his pet whimper, his hips replaced them. Naruto's eyes sprung open upon feeling the hardness of Sasuke's member pressed down on him. Sasuke began to move, drastically slow, grinding against Naruto's hips with avid appreciation for the other's lower anatomy. The steps behind Naruto's back didn't make the boy feel any better, but GOD what vampires could do with their bodies! Sasuke's icy cold hand was moving back again, dipping under Naruto's shirt and under the hem of his boxers.

"I want you, right here, right now. You were so delicious at school, Naruto," Sasuke began to speak against Naruto's neck. "I want to fuck you."

A whimper escaped from Naruto's mouth as Sasuke's canines grazed against his skin. "Too fast…"

Sasuke ignored him. "I want you on your knees, panting and screaming my name. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, over and over again."

A shuddering breath left Naruto's mouth as Sasuke bit down on his skin lightly and then soothed the reddened flesh with his lapping tongue. Naruto mewled with delight.

"My hard cock thrusting into your clenching heat, God I can already feel the friction," Sasuke hissed, his hips driving against Naruto's, causing the smaller boy to yelp slightly.

"…Your body accepting all of my thickness, willing like some goddamn whore. Begging me for more, Naruto. Screaming so loudly so that everyone," Sasuke paused to stroke Naruto's flushed cheek, "everyone will know to come and watch. The neighbours will wonder what's going on. They'll hear you from a mile away when I've got my cock ramming hard and fast into you. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Naruto didn't know whether to nod or shake his head. Too far…too fast…

"Everyone will come, just to see you being fucked like a bitch in fucking heat. You'll be begging for mercy, but I won't give you any. Because secretly, I know you like it, you want it," Sasuke continued, his tongue slicking up to Naruto's earlobe and gently biting down on the flesh. Naruto let out a silent scream as Sasuke pulled his trousers down, leaving him in only his boxers. An icy cold hand fumbled against his crotch yet again, pulling up his shirt until it bunched up around his armpits. He pushed Naruto's hips down as he pulled down the pants that Naruto had lent him. The loincloth around his waist drove Naruto mad.

"My nails," Sasuke began yet again, dragging his nails against the flesh of Naruto's stomach, leaving light pink scars, "raking against your skin, digging into your hot flesh just to keep me _sane_. Slowly, your hips are meeting mine, thrusting in unison, coming together. Fuck Naruto, my mind is making images that'll drive me wild at night. If I'm not with you I'll lose my sanity. I want to fuck you so badly. Be mine."

Naruto's back arched into Sasuke's body and he shuddered, a loud moan eliciting from his mouth as he-

"Don't tell me you just came…" Sasuke grumbled upon feeling Naruto's 'hardness' soften and a wet patch appeared on his pants. Naruto blushed harder and pushed Sasuke off.

"Shut up. You're the first person I've ever kissed. And that was today. Knowing you, I probably won't be a virgin by the end of this month," Naruto hissed, scrambling away from Sasuke in his embarrassment and trying to flee to his bedroom.

"Give me a week," Sasuke rose as well and followed him quickly up the stairs, grabbing onto his slender wrist and pressing it to his lips. The tip of his tongue flicked out and licked his fingertips gently and Naruto's skin flamed again.

He could taste…

"You've got to have at _least_ touched yourself- Naruto!" His pet escaped to his bedroom and proceeded to stay there until he had calmed himself down. Sasuke sighed and looked down at his crotch. He petted it quietly, willing it to go away.

He sighed when it disobeyed him and twitched again at the sound of Naruto's moaning through the door.

_Fuck._

'Oh well Sasuke Jr. Looks like it's just you and me.'

* * *

Rice-Ball247: So...I wrote this last night. Don't know what got into me, I was kinda in a trance (hence the final part of this chapter). If the author doesn't like their work, would the readers? I seem kinda out of it while writing this. I still read SasuNaru, but its going to take a serious onslaught of SasuNaru yaoi to get me 'into the mood'. I hope you guys at least enjoyed this one. 

And as per usual, please review. I'd like to know what you guys think and if you guys are still following this!


	7. Dirty Little Secret

_**A Screwed Up Fairytale  
**_

_Chapter 7: Dirty Little Secret_

Okay, **IMPORTANT** note: This chapter was actually written before the previous chapter (in fact, Tsu actually wrote part of this chapter. Tsu!! -waves- if you read this, HIIIIII! and yes, you did write part of this chapter. and the next. I remember :P). Those who actually read my authors notes in...probably the fifth chapter or so, know that my computer was rebooted and I lost everything. So I ended up writing Chapter 6 of this story to make up for lost time, only to end up finding this story again. So this really should have happened before Chapter 6, but I've altered the story so that it fits in here. By the way, I've edited the last chapter. _Naruto has to see Kakashi after school agian! -_wink- coz secretly, you guys like a good KakaNaru once in a while. If any of you are confused, feel free to message me. I feel slightly confused as well, since the chapters are currently all over the place, but I promise that after chapter 8 or so, everything should fit into place once again! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Short, sweet and witty, if you look underneath the underneath! Dirty Little Secret belongs to The All-American Rejects!

* * *

A rough, calloused hand slowly and gently crawled up Naruto's arm placing feather-light touches on his bare shoulder blade. 

Naruto hiccupped as the cloth of Kakashi's mask tickled his torso, whilst traveling lower and lower. Naruto was in a tightly sealed music room with his science teacher who was teaching him 'how to sing'.

Kakashi's eye curved happily as his hand ventured lower, the higher and louder Naruto 'sang'.

"Can I interrupt this…thing?"

Everything stopped as a particular voice cut through the room. Hands stopped and Naruto turned his head to the door and met Sasuke's blood red eyes.

* * *

Naruto screamed as he sat up from his table, interrupting the class and effectively frightening the teacher, who made a gigantic squiggle on the whiteboard. 

The class cracked up laughing at both the teacher getting freaked and Naruto waking up from an afternoon nap. Naruto's eyes searched a particular person and found his head turning away from him.

If Naruto saw Sasuke a split second before he turned his head, he would have saw a pair of blood red eyes.

"Oh my lord!" the teacher's hand clutched his shirt, pretending to have a heart attack. Walking up to Naruto's desk, the teacher picked up his notepad. It had a few drops of drool.

"Sorry, Iruka…"

A little 'flwak' was heard when the English teacher, Iruka, smacked Naruto on the head lightly while hissing, "I told you not to call me that at school!"

Umino Iruka, guardian of Uzumaki Naruto and his English teacher sighed as he went back to the board and rubbed out his gigantic squiggle.

"Continuing…"

"Ne, ne, Iruka! What about my punishment?!"

The rest of the class stared at Naruto's wish for a punishment. They thought he was insane.

"Naruto," Iruka stopped writing on the board. "I don't think that sleeping shortly in my class requires a punishment."

Naruto flew up from his table and slammed his hands on the table.

"Irukaaaaa…! I need a punishment, a detention, anything to stop me from meeting Kakashi this afternoon!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "Even though he's a pervert, I don't think that he would do anything like molesting you."

As the class cracked up laughing, Sasuke saw from the corner of his eye, a slowly reddening Naruto. He ended up turning a nice shade of pink. Quieting the class, Iruka directed Naruto to sit down and continued teaching for the rest of the period.

It was after school and Naruto was standing in front of the main music room, hesitating on turning the doorknob.

Remembering the dream he had in Iruka's English class and the last time he was in here, Naruto did not notice a hand landing on his shoulder.

"Naruto…"

Snapping out of it Naruto expected Kakashi or Sasuke to be behind him but never suspected Iruka to be there.

"What was your problem in class? Do you really hate Hatake that much?"

Wincing at Iruka's voice level, Naruto walked into the music room, finding an empty room, just like yesterday, although without Kakashi in it.

'I should have known that Kakashi would be late. He didn't even show up to roll-call.'

Naruto sighed in relief as he plopped down into one of the many chairs. Met with no answer, Iruka sat down beside Naruto, grumbling to himself. After fifteen minutes, Naruto realized that his guardian was still next to him. He turned mutely to the brunette beside him, who raised an eyebrow in expectation.

"I'm waiting with you."

'That's creepy. Iruka read my mind,' Naruto looked ta Iruka, 'I hope he wasn't reading my mind before…'

Half an hour passed. And then fifteen more minutes passed until a splatter of silver hair poked through the crack in the door.

"Sorry I'm late. That new teacher, Mrs. Avery, was hitting on me, and chased me around the school for an hour. Eventually I gave up and gave her what she wanted," Kakashi apologized, all while winking to his audience. Both Iruka and Naruto grimaced.

"You're lying, we saw Mrs. Avery walking normally to her car and…URGH! THAT WAS JUST GROSS! Ewwwww!" Naruto felt like retching and turned a nice tinge of green, "Mrs. Avery is OLD!! OLD, WRINKLY AND…OLD!!! THE MENTAL _IMAGE_!! THE _**MENTAL IMAGE**_!!!"

Iruka felt a bit sick, even though he knew that Kakashi was lying. A pounding headache emerged as Naruto continued wailing around the room.

"That is one disgusting mental image…"

Naruto stopped wailing as a quiet voice was heard from the opened door.

"Ahh…Sasuke."

Sasuke appeared at the doorway, Kakashi glanced at him, "He was the real reason why I was late."

Naruto was captivated by Sasuke's eyes. Blood red with swirled pupils were staring back at him. Naruto suddenly realized and jumped back, angrily pointing an accusing finger at the stoic boy.

"You went into my dream in English class! You friggin' weirdo!"

Sasuke's eyes went back to it's usual black, expressionless gaze, although Naruto detected a tinge of hostility flitting about his mood.

"Should I mention what happened in that dream to Kakashi and Iruka?" He descended upon his stunned prey, speaking in a harsh tone at first, and then lowering to a softer, gentler voice, "Or…"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's thin wrist and yanked the blonde boy towards his fairly toned chest, "should I show them instead…?"

In a split second, Kakashi was in between the teenagers, firmly gripping Sasuke's shoulder in one hand and gently pushing Naruto away in the opposite direction with his other.

"I did warn you, Sasuke. Even though Naruto's guardian is present in the room, you still continue…maybe you should be punished too?"

Sasuke shot him his most lethal 'don't-you-fucking-dare' glare in reply. The science teacher maintained his even gaze angrily until a sharp cough sliced through the tension. All eyes were directed to an uneasy looking Iruka, who was shocked by the awkwardness of the situation.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can someone place tell me what's going on?" Iruka asked tentatively, a slight blush colouring his tanned cheeks when all eyes were directed at him.

"Kakashi and Sasuke were talking about vamp-MMPH!!"

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about!" Kakashi interrupted, his hand had forced itself on Naruto's mouth, pushing his muffled cries to the back of the said boy's throat.

"Kakashi…I'd like to hear what Naruto has to say," Iruka added sternly, an even glare directed to the only other teacher in the room. With his free hand, Kakashi adjusted his bandana, the warmth returning to his eyes, or rather, the one that was visible.

"Well…Naruto was gonna ruin the surprise for dinner tonight, right, Naruto?" he presented an evil smirk down at his favorite student, a smirk that went unnoticed by the boy's guardian. "I was hoping to invite you, Iruka, to a nice dinner at Ichiraku Ramen!"

Naruto's ears twitched at the mention of his favorite food.

"Ramen?!" Naruto pulled himself away from Kakashi and bit down on the latter's hand…hard.

"HOLY MOTHER OF…OWW!! YOU FUCKING LITTLE-!" Kakashi cursed aloud, earning a sharp thwack to the back of his head by the other teacher present.

"Language, Kakashi! Do you want me to punish you, instead?" Iruka scolded him sharply. Instead of the intended reaction, Kakashi stood straight and winked at him.

"Maybe?"

A loud thwack was heard again the room as Naruto 'punished' his teacher with the aid of his guardian. Iruka was his father! That was so…eww!

"The mental image…" Naruto muttered in disgust to himself. The grown man was curled up in a corner of the room, whimpering in pain while Naruto cheerily grabbed his guardian's arm and skipped out of the room. Sasuke silently followed. When the small party left the room, Kakashi stood up and rubbed his throbbing hand and, after that, his throbbing head.

Naruto's head popped through the doorway, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Oh Kakashi!"

Kakashi glared at Naruto's cheeky smile, "You're paying for Iruka's, Sasuke's AND MY SHARE!"

The blonde haired boy disappeared in a huff, leaving Kakashi to keep from ripping his hair out from frustration. He reminded himself not to do that, or else he'd have an even worse headache than the one he was anticipating. Why?

Because Naruto wolfs down at least eight bowls each time he eats Ramen. At _**least**_ eight.

* * *

While they were eating at Ichiraku's, Naruto couldn't help but keep thinking about what would happen when they went home. Would Kakashi take Sasuke home with him, and vise versa with Iruka and himself? Would he be stuck with Sasuke somehow? Would Kakashi and Iruka go home together? …

"The mental IMAGE!" Naruto suddenly cried into his bowl of ramen, scaring both the customers and the cook behind the counter. Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke didn't mind, since they were already used to Naruto's weird and sporadic outbursts. Naruto continued eating normally, his face scrunched up in disgust when suddenly, his chopsticks stopped midway to his mouth. His blue eyes narrowed as he turned to the innocent looking, raven haired vampire beside him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto hissed under his breath, thankful that Kakashi was trying to make small-talk with Iruka so that the two adults wouldn't hear. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he sloshed around his ramen, which still looked untouched albeit he had eaten the fishcake.

"What do you think I'm doing, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, leaning down to bring his mouth upon his noodles. Naruto felt something nudge his inner thigh again and he left out a soft groan.

What the hell did Sasuke want out of this? There! That fucking nudge again! Sasuke was prodding his inner thigh naughtily under the table. When that said hand relaxed so that his palm was rubbing him up, Naruto tensed as much as he could.

'Fuck…not here! Not there!' he pleaded to Sasuke. His master ignored him and his hand continued to its dangerous quest to unknown (well…not really unknown…but…) territory. Naruto could feel himself harden and he squealed into his ramen, the soup spraying all over the table.

"Naruto!" Iruka reprimanded him, grabbing a few paper napkins and wiping up the mess that his son had created.

"S-sorry, Iruka!" Naruto squeaked at an unusually high pitch for a guy who had already developed a baritone voice. His fist clenched angrily as he held his chopsticks tightly. He began to feel himself sweat, his heart pumping harder in his chest so that he could practically hear it. He screwed his eyes shut tight as he felt the palm gently nudge his covered length. The hand under the table then squeezed him gently.

Naruto jumped up and away from the table, panting hard. He glared at Sasuke and then he felt an odd sensation lurch within him.

'Shit…'

"Uh, Iruka, sorry, but I gotta go to the toilet! I'll see you later!"

It was odd to see Naruto being the first one to leave but he was acting quite odd today anyway.

"I wonder what he ate for breakfast this morning," Iruka mumbled to himself before he tensed, feeling Kakashi's unwanted hand on his thigh. "Remove yourself."

"Yessir!" Kakashi smirked, saluting Iruka as he resumed eating. Sasuke sat in his place silently before his slid his ramen across to his own guardian.

"Kakashi, you finish it. I'm going home."

Kakashi considered this for a moment, glancing between his own 'son' and the teacher eating beside him. He quickly weighed up the pros and cons before grinning and saying goodbye to Sasuke. The latter grunted a soft 'hnn' in response before stalking off.

"So, Iruka…"

* * *

Naruto cursed to himself as he locked himself in his bathroom. This wasn't good. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and relieved himself in the toilet before washing his face and heading to his bedroom. He made sure that he locked the door before stretching and looking around his room with satisfaction. Finally! He could have a single moment of peace to himself! He stretched out a crick in his neck and glanced in his mirror. He grimaced when he saw his tousled hair, even more unruly than usual. The scars on his arm was already gone, probably because Sasuke had…

He felt his cheeks burn and saw the proof of this in his mirror.

"Damn it! Fuck that Sasuke bastard!" he grumbled, spinning away from the mirror and throwing himself onto his huge bed. He fumbled with the remote on his bedside table and pressed play on his stereo, allowing his burned CD to blast through the speakers. Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of The All American Rejects.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

He buried his face into his cold pillow before he froze, feeling a hot breath suddenly on his neck. The hair at the nape of his neck and on his arms and legs stood on end, goosebumps suddenly breaking out all over him.

'Shit…'

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"Not you again," Naruto grumbled as he felt an all too familiar hand creep up his shirt. "You're going too fast, I told you, bastard."

"Hnn," was the grunted response. Naruto felt himself rapidly becoming accustomed to the situations that Sasuke was putting himself into. He tensed again when the intruding hand reached his chest, feeling the smooth skin there before traveling down to his abdomen. For some odd reason, Sasuke felt a bit heavier than usual. Must have been the ramen? …Nah. Sasuke had hardly touched his ramen.

"Naruto…" came the soft moan in his ear. Naruto froze, his eyes widening in shock. Holy hell! This wasn't Sasuke! He felt the person above him slowly crawl up his back until he felt heavy hips press down onto his own. Naruto screwed his eyes shut tightly as a panicked breath left his lips. This was totally unexpected. He had left before _him_ so how could _he_ have come here this fast?!

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone_

_Or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret)_

_Hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

The said man above him bucked his hips into Naruto's, grinding sensuously against the younger boy until a dark red blush coloured the blonde's cheeks.

"Ka-kashi! What…are you doing…here?" Naruto gasped, feeling more of his teacher fumbling against him. A strong hand grasped his hips and then a wet tongue licked the side of his neck.

"Why not? I didn't get to punish you properly today, remember? There were too many interruptions…" Kakashi reminded his student before giving a soft shove against the back of the boy. Naruto gasped again, a trail of saliva leaving his mouth as his eyes widened.

'I'm such a rookie at this…I don't mind Kakashi doing this to me for some reason, although it's still a little creepy. Whereas with Sasuke…I only met him yesterday!'

"That's right…you only met him this yesterday," Kakashi chuckled, reaching under Naruto shirt again and tweaking a pert, light pink bud. Naruto let out a sharp cry as his teacher flipped him over on the bed and sat atop his flat stomach. "What's up, Naruto?"

"The ceiling?" Naruto answered in his smart-ass tone. Kakashi smirked as he pulled down his mask, revealing a handsome face with as set of very sharp fangs.

"Wrong answer, Naruto. Try again."

"Wh-what's up?" Naruto repeated, panting as he felt something hard press onto his bare stomach. Kakashi grinned as he leaned down and captured his student's soft lips.

"I am."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

* * *

Bored was the only thing that went through Sasuke's mind as he tossed a ripe tomato from one hand to the other. No matter what he did, nothing could stop him from thinking about his new delicious, little pet. He just wanted to grab the boy and fuck him senseless or _something_ to that extent that included many, MANY sinful doings. But something about the boy was propelling him away. Was it that innocence that he so easily emitted? No, no. That's probably what had drawn him to Naruto in the first place.

He had briefly contacted Kakashi telepathically, who told him the location of his house. Sasuke settled himself quite nicely on the couch until boredom hit him like a ton of bricks. He brought the tomato to his lips and bit into it, feeling the juice run down his chin. He blinked and stared at the fruit in his hands.

'That's weird. They don't taste as good as they did a hundred years ago.'

He shrugged and continued eating it. After all, tomatoes _were_ his favorite food, aside from bonito rice-balls.

Iruka stretched out a crick in his neck, very much in the same habit as his son, Naruto. Kakashi had paid for the meal, although he didn't seem happy about it. Iruka had insisted on paying for his and Naruto's share but although the older man wanted to give in, his pride wouldn't let him. Iruka had then insisted that he pay Kakashi back. Upon seeing the other man's devilish grin, he added that it couldn't involve the both of them doing anything together.

With a soft sigh, Kakashi asked him to stay at his home for a while and look after Sasuke and make sure that the latter did not leave the house. Upon the mention of Naruto, Kakashi assured him that the boy would 'be alright'.

Iruka thought about this for a moment, and reluctantly agreed. Kakashi would stop by Iruka's house, to check up on Naruto and then leave. But while Iruka waited beside Sasuke, something was occurring elsewhere.

* * *

"Hnngh…KAKASHI!" Naruto groaned, bucking upwards towards his teacher. Kakashi smirked as he pulled away from the young boy and speedily redressed. Naruto blinked and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Kakashi smiled down at Naruto and gently kissed the boy again.

"Keep this a secret, okay? I'll see you at school tomorrow. Don't be late. Or else you'll be punished."

Naruto nodded quietly as Kakashi left. His heartbeat returned to normal as he slowly sat up stiffly. No they hadn't done it yet but were rather close to it when Kakashi suddenly pulled away. Naruto's grip on his pillow tightened quite considerably. How dare he! He was the one who initiated it, so why didn't he finish it?

"Do I even want him to finish it?" Naruto mumbled quietly to himself, burying his face into his pillow as tears leaked out from his eyes. Every time Kakashi touched him, whether it be roughly or a feather-light touch, he would tremble. He trembled not with fear, but with anticipation. Kakashi…was such an enigma to him. Just…what exactly was the guy aiming at anyway?

Naruto sniffled loudly. It was only then did he smell the scent in his room. He could clearly smell his own smell, but it was mixed with Kakashi's soft cologne and…he grimaced as he peeled off his wet pants and grabbed a towel from his drawers. He glanced back at his bed and sighed. If it was really wet, he'd sleep on the floor…but now, he had to clean up the sticky, white mess on himself.

That night, Naruto took a long shower. A really long one. He scrubbed himself clean but for some reason, he didn't feel that way at all. He didn't mind the situations at all, after all, he WAS a sixteen year old guy full of raging hormones. But if only it had been with a girl…

To make things even more sinful, Naruto had ended up in very humiliating situations with two guys. Both were vampires, one was a stranger…the other was his teacher.

At the thought of the two men, Naruto's heart began to race again. He clutched a wet hand to his chest and whimpered softly, slowly feeling his male pride melting away.

'Am…I gay?'

* * *

Rice-Ball247: Ahh! I was still 14 when this was last updated! Holy crap! -shrieks- I'm so sorrysosorrysosorry that I haven't updated in forever. Really, being a procrastinator and (insert word here meaning someone who is easily distracted) does not work well. Especially in school, especially here. I hope this chapter sorta made up for the lack of updates. Promise to have SasuNaru in the next chapter and I'm thinking of starting to leak in a bit of Gaara and Neji into my pretty concoction. What do you guys think? 

Please review!


	8. Hips Don't Lie

_**A Screwed Up Fairytale**_

_Chapter 8: Hips Don't Lie_

**Rice-Ball247: **... -headtable- I am SUCH an idiot. I was wallowing about in my misery, thinking 'Why can't I update this darn story?!' when I decided to look into my files... and realized that I had already written up the next chapter. Permission to shoot me? Fire away! Otherwise, here's the eighth chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Short, sweet and witty, if you look underneath the underneath!

_Warning: _There's a bit of a KakaNaru development in here. Don't worry, this story is STILL SasuNaru, and it won't be KakaNaru (though it's Naru-centric, with a few... err... encounters with other semes in the -hopefully-it-will-be-there- future) and prolly won't be NaruSasu either, so if you're here for a dominant!Naruto... well... -sigh- sorry.

* * *

School the next day was the closest thing to heaven in hell, if that made any sense. Kakashi had been in an unusually cheerful mood as opposed to the Uchiha in the room who looked as if he would kill anyone who came anywhere near a five-foot radius of him. Everyone, that is, except for maybe Naruto. For some odd reason, Sasuke was finding it difficult to pry into Naruto's mind and read his thoughts. He felt something repelling him once again and he sat back into his seat, completely miffed.

'What the hell…'

'What are you doing?' echoed a soft question. Sasuke closed his eyes and zoned in on the voice, only to find Naruto as the source of his attention. Something in Naruto's stomach somersaulted and he was sure it wasn't his ramen from that morning. He skipped going to the Uchiha compound again that morning. It was the first time he had practised Fur Elise on that grand piano as he usually played other symphonies. But why had he not noticed the coffin at the very front of the room?

Naruto shuddered at that thought. There had been someone lying dormant there the entire time and he had not even known!

'Nothing…'

Obsidian eyes met sapphire ones before two hands slammed down on their table.

"Could I please know why you two aren't paying attention?" Kakashi asked, although he was still smiling. It was only first period and Naruto began to panic. Oh no, what if's ran through his mind at a rapid speed as he found himself unable to answer. Kakashi turned to Sasuke, raised an eyebrow and said, "Since you are new, you will not be punished, yet, but you…"

The teacher descended upon his other student, shaking his head with pity, "You'll have to face punishment. After school, got that?"

Naruto's jaw slackened as the entire class burst out laughing again. He was their class clown and not a day seemed interesting without Naruto getting into trouble as usual. But lately, most of the trouble came from science class alone.

"Y-yes, sir."

Kakashi's eyebrows quirked and he grinned under that mask of his before turning around to face the blackboard.

"Good. Now I want you guys to make notes on the difference between how light travels and how sound travels and then write it into a PMI chart (positive/minus/interesting). 

Write things that you already know into the Positive column, things that you didn't know into the Minus column and then fill out anything that was Interesting, okay?"

"Yes, sir," the entire class answered monotonously. Kakashi glanced around his class with disapproval. He clapped his hands together, causing everyone to jump in surprise. He took a turn around his desk before pulling out some sheaves of paper.

"Next week, we should have already finished the topic of Waves and Light and we'll be starting on Reproduction."

Naruto winced as he mentioned this, his teacher eyeing him with a morbid fascination that went unnoticed by the rest of the class, excluding, of course, a seething Uchiha who remained silent, as required.

"Since this is a very delicate and sensitive topic, it will require your most mature behaviours, since we will be looking in close details at both the male and female reproductive anatomies," Kakashi began to explain, clearly displeased with those that sniggered in his class. One person, the poor, foolish member of their class, raised their hand and asked a stupid question.

"Sir, what is the male and female reproductive anatomy?" he asked confidently, a smirk on his face. Kakashi smiled and turned to the young man, gesturing for him to stand up. The boy complied and did as he was told.

"You tell me, do you have a vagina down there, or a penis? I'm sure that you were present for sex-ed back in the sixth grade? Or did you remain uneducated? Or were you too afraid to find out what the heck 'jacking yourself off' is?" Kakashi interrogated him fiercely. The boy coloured and backed away quickly, returning to his seat and muttering under his breath.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. The boy shook his head and glared at his friends who were sniggering beside him. Kakashi shook his head and clapped his hands again, effectively gaining the attention of the class. "Listen up, you little brats, this isn't as easy for me as it is for you. Let's try to get past this subject as fast as possible, because I have more things to teach, got it?"

The class agreed simultaneously in a soft murmur and Kakashi divided the sheets and allowed the class to pass the information around for themselves.

"And let me give you a short heads-up about this topic. There are no shortcuts, no abbreviations. I want you guys to use the technical terms for learning purposes and NOT whatever you feel like using, got that as well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Moving on!"

"Finally…" Naruto murmured under his breath. Unfortunately, Kakashi heard him and turned an eye towards his student with a mild interest.

"Naruto, see me after class as well."

"…"

When the period was over and everyone had filed out of the classroom, Naruto was forcefully, under the request of his science teacher, made to stay behind. He didn't know whether he wanted a murderous looking Sasuke to save him but the raven-haired boy was ushered away by Haruno Sakura, one of the many objects of Naruto's desires.

Unbeknownst to the said boy, this would soon change. Sakura was one of the smarter girls in their grade, earning, usually, the highest marks for the females. She had light pink hair, which was strange in its own sense but she had assured everyone that it was natural. Why she had caused such an uproar in school by saying this was totally unknown. Everybody assumed that if her parents allowed it, then it would be alright. Her eyes were something that Naruto loved. It was a beautiful shade of emerald green, something which, quoting Naruto "You could look into forever, remaining lost within its gorgeous depths." Unfortunately for our blonde hero, Sakura took no interest in him whatsoever and in fact, hated him to the core. Most likely because he was such a trouble-maker and she was such a goody-goody.

But that wasn't the case, since Naruto's current problem was standing right in front of him with his hands akimbo. The teacher, needless to say, didn't look impressed. Naruto couldn't tell very well, though, because of that damned mask of his.

"Well, well, Naruto. Another detention with me after school. How do you feel?" he asked in a slightly mocking tone. Naruto's fists clenched and his jaw tightened as Kakashi stalked over to the door and made sure it was locked before returning to him.

"Why don't you tell me?" Naruto shot back angrily, restraining himself with all his might from kicking over one of the desks. Kakashi made a soft 'keh' noise as he shook his head and strode over to his student, forcing the boy to sit down into one of the many plastic chairs.

One dark, onyx eye met two blue ones equally before Kakashi closed his. A soft laugh bubbled up from his throat, causing Naruto to stare up at his psychopathic and most likely, paedophilic teacher.

"You should feel glad. Glad that someone here is willing to touch you so freely like a lover," he whispered to Naruto, who winced when gentle fingers began toying with the blonde fringe of Naruto's hair before trailing down to his chin. "To kiss your demons away."

Naruto felt his heart boom in his chest as a bead of sweat trickled down his neck. He shifted rather uncomfortably in his seat as Kakashi leaned forward, mask discarded, and gently caressed his lips with his own. Naruto's mind went blank. This was illegal, this was wrong, this was disgusting. Yet…

"Someone to hold you…"

Kakashi easily hoisted Naruto up and gently cradled the lighter boy in his arms whilst seating himself down. Naruto flushed bright pink and tried hard to pull away but found himself unable to. Hatake Kakashi was a strong man, as he had just found out.

"Someone to reassure you when you're scared…"

A soft breath blew across his ear, the hot air lowering down to his neck where his teacher fastened hungry lips. A soft, sensuous groan elicited from Naruto's moist mouth, having previously been attacked by his teacher's. Kakashi sensed something warm and wet on the side of his face and took note of the tears that were being shed by his favorite student.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, pulling back to gaze carefully at the boy. Naruto remained silent, refusing to open his beautiful blue eyes to the man in front of him. Instead, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"I don't know what to do. I'm so confused, Kakashi. I mean, I'm a guy and you're a…a…"

"Another guy," Kakashi finished off for him. Naruto nodded and buried his tearful face, surprisingly, into the crook of Kakashi's neck, snuggling quietly into the man's warmth.

"But I sorta like it. I'm just confused. I like you too, but I have this weird feeling whenever I'm around Sasuke and…I dunno, I'm just confused and being confused makes me scared and when I'm scared I get nervous and I start to babble and-"

Gentle lips covered Naruto's babbling ones, quietly urging him to be silent and simply respond. Naruto gratefully complied and allowed himself to be drawn into his teacher's blissful kiss, enveloping him in a warmth so light, so sacred, he was scared now that it would suddenly jolt and break, like a glass heart.

'I'm scared of being hurt…'

'Don't worry, I'm here.'

'What if you leave me?'

'I'll never leave you.'

'What if you do?'

'I'll never leave you. We'll only be apart if you leave me.'

Warm tears trickled down Naruto's soft cheeks and Kakashi gently kissed and licked them away.

"Ngh…" left his mouth each time warm lips or a warm tongue gently lapped away the teardrops from his face. He slowly shut his eyes as Kakashi kissed his forehead and lifted the boy to a stand.

"Alright, looks like you'll have to leave me temporarily," Kakashi grinned down at Naruto, who was clinging to the front of his black dress shirt desperately. His larger hand enclosed around Naruto's, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"I love you!" Naruto blurted out quickly, hugging Kakashi instantly. Kakashi's face softened as he returned the hug but pulled away after a few moments in the boy's embrace.

"Let's not jump the gun, hey? Slow down and smell the ramen, you'll be there soon."

He walked away, gathering his books and preparing to leave for the staffroom. Naruto stared after his teacher in amazement, refusing to believe that he had told another guy 'SO QUICKLY' that he loved him. Kakashi turned around, mask once again fixed in place and winked back at Naruto.

"I'll see you after school."

Naruto swooned and he felt his knees buckling, causing him to fall back into the seat that they were previously glued to. He covered his red hot face with the palms of his hands and wiped away the sweat.

'Shit…what the hell was that about?'

By the time he had shakily pulled himself together and picked up his books, the period, surprisingly, was already over. He freaked but decided to not go see his math teacher, Zabuza, after all. He speedily made a detour to the cafeteria, where he was early for food. He collected his lunch, the daily dose of instant noodles and an orange juice box, before heading towards his table. Not even a minute later, the entire room was filled, buzzing with the life energy of the school's many students.

"Naruto," came a calm voice from behind him. Naruto lifted his head from his food with a surprised brow and nodded with a goofy, noodle-filled smile.

"Yo, Gaara. How're you?" he grinned, giving Gaara their friendship handshake as the red-head sat down confidently to his left. Gaara shrugged as he pulled out home-made lunch from his book-bag.

"I'm alright. I guess. Where were you for math?" Gaara asked, raising a quizzical, non-existent (well it WAS there once…) eyebrow. Naruto nearly choked on his lunch at that question. Gaara waited until his friend had stopped heaving before posing the question once again.

Naruto reminded him that he had to see Kakashi after class and that the punishment given had taken the entire period. Gaara frowned.

"That's not right. Doesn't he need Zabuza's permission to take a student for personal punishment?" Gaara asked, unwrapping his sandwich (sand…wich…hehe) from the cling wrap. Naruto shrugged and resumed eating.

"Want some?" he asked the red-head, who coloured slightly. Ever since he had discovered some 'unknown' affection for the blonde, normal, everyday things had become troublesome. Like changing for P.E, for example.

Gaara nodded as Naruto spoon-fed him with the same utensils. Girls on the other tables blushed as they saw the exchange of food between the two. Sure…it had been normal back in junior-high but then there had been that show yesterday…

"Looks like there are other ways to swap spit," came a sniggering voice as the rest of the crew came in, except for Lee, who, according to Shikamaru, was 'talking' to Maito Gai, his idol teacher. Kiba took his usual place on the table, to the right of Naruto. He felt a hand on his shoulder and, seeing Neji, scowled.

"What?"

Neji's voice rang cool and clear as a bell.

"Move."

"No way!"

"Move it, or _else_," Neji hissed his threat down at Kiba. His silvery eyes flashed dangerously and Kiba gulped quietly and slid across slightly so that Neji clambered in between them. So now Naruto sat with Gaara on his left and Neji on his right. The dense boy, however, had no idea about the affections of both boys on either side of him. Naruto was just about finished with his ramen when he froze.

'Shit. Not again!'

It seems that the saying 'great minds think alike' rang true. For the second Naruto had swallowed, two eager hands on either side of him crept onto his thighs. He tensed and a dark red blush instantly zoomed across his cheeks. The two boys on either side of him 'met at the middle' and sensing the other, looked up.

Both boys glared and Naruto muttered an incoherent apology before leaping up with his tray and zooming away. Lee, who came slightly later than the rest, took the available seat between the two.

"Hi everyone! Today's youth seems more vigorous everyday! Why, I just saw Naruto running away like he had seen a ghost even though the school rules say no running!" Lee laughed to himself. Only silence and the busy murmur of the cafeteria met his ears. The group was left to wonder why on earth Naruto had disappeared so suddenly. It was…odd. Naruto had dumped his leftovers in the bin before heading for the male toilets. This wasn't good. The sudden memory of Sasuke feeling him up yesterday crossed his mind and he felt himself go inevitably hard. Then there was that hot follow-up with Kakashi…who was _forbidden_ to him…

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror. This sucked shit. Why did it have to happen to HIM of all people? Why not Kiba? Or Shino? Or even Chouji or Shikamaru? He felt like punching someone's lights out and he looked at his reflection carefully.

"What the fuck is there about me that draws me to them, huh? First Sasuke, then Kakashi. Now I've got Gaara and Neji to worry about! Why did they all have to be fucking guys?" he hissed to his reflection, resting his head against the glass.

"Maybe coz it's destiny?" echoed a voice from behind him. "You're fated for this path."

"Neji?" Naruto yelped and spun around. To his surprise, it wasn't Neji, the one who was seemingly obsessed with fate and maybe even the coming of the apocalypse. He hadn't seen anything in the mirror and was shocked even further when a raven-haired boy pressed up against him towards the basin.

"I'm Sasuke. Or have you forgotten, pet? I haven't seen you for a long time. You need to be punished," Sasuke murmured, roughly pulling the blonde towards him and forcing the surprised mouth onto his. Naruto groaned and tried to push away but, unfortunately for him, the sink behind him prevented much movement. The door swung open and the poor unsuspecting boy who entered quickly ran out with a red face, muttering curses about homosexuals in the school. To make everybody feel better, the door hit him on the way out.

"Enough with punishments already!" Naruto cried once Sasuke had pulled away. He opened his mouth to talk more but was silenced when Sasuke's hungry tongue darted into it. He considered biting down on it but that would probably make Sasuke even hornier than the already was. He felt his lower regions twitch to life when a light touch on his ass awoke him. He fervently pushed his face into Sasuke's, using his tongue as a way of 'support'. Sasuke was shocked, nevertheless, when Naruto pushed him against a cubicle door. The blue door swung open and Naruto pushed his surprised master inside, locking the door behind him.

"What are you doing, pet?" Sasuke asked him. "You're making me want you even more, when you fight back or respond."

A fisted hand balled up on Sasuke's shirt and pulled him roughly towards Naruto, who callously shoved him against the wall again. Using his legs, Sasuke kicked off on the opposite wall and managed to lift his hips up to meet Naruto's, wrapping his legs around the other boy. The enclosed space was enough to support the boy high enough. A pale hand gripped Naruto's blonde hair tightly and then loosened when Naruto bit down on his tongue in pain. Sasuke didn't mind though. His lips curled into a smirk as the snog-fest continued. When the bell rang, signaling the start of period three, the boys finally pulled apart, panting, hot and unimaginably aroused.

"I'll see you at home. Meet me at the compound," the Uchiha murmured before leaving. Naruto sank down to the tiled floor in shock. He had taken control for once and was, amazingly, the dominant one in that session. He swallowed hard as he managed to get up and walk his sore ass to class.

Man that Uchiha had a tight grip.

Naruto rubbed his sore eye tiredly. How could he be sure that Sasuke liked him, and wasn't just lusting after him for no reason at all? It seemed a bit weird for a guy he just met…

Maybe he was already gay to begin with…?

Thinking made Naruto even more confused. He decided that Sasuke just really, REALLY liked him a lot. After all, hips don't lie.

* * *

**Rice-Ball247: **Err... yes... that's all for now. Please review!


End file.
